To Moki, With Love
by Darling Daring Duckie
Summary: When Mokuba and Seto were living in the orphanage, Mokuba began writing to a young girl named Molly, who lived in the U.S.Even after being adopted, Mokuba and his pen pal continued to write, and their friendship grew.now Molly is moving to Japan.MokubaXOC
1. Chapter 1

:D Yay, new fic. I'm kind of basing it off of one that I did before, but this is about Mokuba. - So…notes!

_Italics_: letters from Molly Benette

**Bold**: letters from Mokuba Kaiba

Also, seeing as when he and Seto are in the orphanage, they don't have the last name 'Kaiba'...So...their last name is…Yamano. Yeah, I opened up one of my various mangas and pointed at a name. Also, original Japanese names shall be used. Joy. Anyways…Onward and upward! Or something to that effect…

--

_Dear Mokuba Yamano,_

_Hi! My name is Molly Benette. I am five years old. My dad is in the Navy and my mom is a nurse. Right now, my dad is in Egypt. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I have a Pomeranian that I named Altoid! And my parents said that if I get really good grades for the entire first grade, they'll buy me a bird! Isn't that neat? What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Does the orphanage let you have pets? I hope we can be really good friends!_

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Benette_

_P.S. There's a picture of me and my mommy and daddy and my doggy!_

_--_

Yamano Mokuba sat quietly in the orphanage classroom, listening to his teacher talk about adding and subtracting. It was interesting. But he was really waiting for the English lesson to begin. When his teacher had been to university, she had become friends with some lady who ended up as a teacher for first graders in the States. They had set up a pen pal thing where their students could write letters to each other. Today, they were getting their first letters. He was excited. His pen pal was some girl named Benette Molly. He jumped as the teacher snapped her book shut and announced that she had received the letters from her friend's class. She passed out the letters. Mokuba's blue-grey eyes stared at the envelope. There was his name, except his first name was in front of his last. Weird. He ripped it open and read it. "Katakura-sensei!" he called his teacher, raising his hand and standing. "What's a P-p-pomer…pomer…"

"Here, Mokuba-kun," Katakura-sensei offered, holding her hand out so that she could read it for him. He handed her the letter. "Pomeranian?" Mokuba nodded. "It's a small dog with a lot of fluffy fur."

"Oh. Thank you, sensei," Mokuba said, taking his letter back from the teacher. He finished reading and looked inside the envelope. Sure enough, there was a photograph inside it. There was a tall lady with red hair. It was really long and pretty. There was a man in a white uniform and a cool white hat. Mokuba couldn't see his hair. And in the middle of the two adults, there was a five-year-old girl with kind of short, auburn hair and dark-blue eyes. She was holding up a small puppy with fur. It looked more like a big reddish puff-ball to Mokuba. He laughed at the thought. Katakura-sensei told everyone to start writing their replies when they were done reading. She also told them to stay quiet and look busy, because the important millionaire Kaiba Gozaburo was coming to visit the orphanage. He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and picked up his pencil.

--

**Dear Benette Molly,**

**Hi! It was nice reading your letter. I haven't ever owned any pets, but I have a big brother named Seto. He is ten, and I am five. He's really nice and good at chess. Your parents sound really neat. My mom died when I was really little, and my dad died a little while after, so I do not really know what they did. Big brother never wants to talk about it. I'll send you a picture of me and him learning to play chess. When is your birthday? I can send you a card! Mine is on July 7, but my teacher said that school ends in June and then starts again in September in the United States. Is that true? I think that is weird, but interesting. I hope to hear from you soon! I know we'll be best friends.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yamano Mokuba**

--

Yeah, so this was a kind of prologue so that you know what's sort of going on. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Not that anyone will care…but that's okay! I need to work on my writing skills anyhow. Ahaha…So...review?


	2. Chapter 2

So ah…I like that I got like, 20 hits and one review. Oh, and one story alert. NOT. Honestly…le sigh. Well, in any case, thanks to Journey Maker for reviewing and to bloodoftheangels for putting my story on their alert. Well, like I said, I'm still going update because I need the practice…besides, if I don't get this out, I'll go crazy. :P So…yeah. Did I mention that I'm secretly Kazuki Takahashi in disguise and I got bored so I started writing fan fiction? XD Just kidding, in case you didn't realize. Yeah…

Oh, and did I also mention that this story is SLIGHTLY AU and that Seto will seem out of character at times because I am trying to show the other side of him (as in the side that Mokuba and Molly see)? Well, now I did.

--

_Dear Mokuba,_

_Neat! I wish I had a big brother. That's how we do it in the United States. Is it true that you guys have school all year, with breaks every three months? That sounds so cool. My birthday is on May 15, and even though school is over by your birthday, I'll make sure to send you a card too! Do you like to listen to music? I love it. My mom is letting me take singing lessons and bugle lessons. They're both really fun. So what do you do when you're not in class? Do you play with your brother a lot? Sometimes I play with my friends and my dog outside. Or I practice singing and bugling. Maybe when I get into the fourth grade, I can take trumpet or something! I bet that will be fun. I like too read and watch television with my mommy (and my daddy too, if he's home). I hope that you can write back soon!_

_Your Friend,_

_Molly_

--

Molly Benette jumped up and down in her seat as her teacher passed out the letters she had received from her friend in Japan. She couldn't wait to read what Mokuba had written. He had sounded like such a nice boy. Her letter from Mokuba landed on her desk and she picked it up. Her last name was first. Weird. She ripped the envelope open and read the letter. He had an older brother?! Lucky. She looked inside the envelope and pulled out the photograph. Aw, Mokuba was cute! And his brother was handsome. They looked so happy together. Molly wanted to learn how to play chess too. "Mrs Field?" she asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Molly. What is it?" Mrs. Field asked, looking up from her desk.

"Can we take these letters and things home?"

"Oh course, sweetie. The letters and anything your pen pal sends you are yours to keep."

"Okay!" she chirped before muttering, "Sweet!" under her breath.

"Hey Molly!" A short, dark-haired girl leaned on Molly's desk. "What'd your pen pal say? Hey, you got a picture?! Lucky." Molly's mouth moved in protest as the photograph was snatched out of her hands. "Ooh…he's handsome. Who's the girlie next to him?"

Molly's right eyebrow quirked upward as she frowned. "Clearly," she said disdainfully, "that 'girlie' is Mokuba, my pen pal. And _clearly_, the other boy is his brother. His _older_ brother."

"Oh," she said as the bell rang. She gasped, "It's lunchtime! Come on, Molly. My mom packed me an extra pack of crackers for you!"

"Gee, Erika! Thanks! All my mom did was pack an extra juice box for you." The two girls laughed as Mrs. Field attempted to get everyone in a line so they could walk to the lunchroom.

--

**Dear Molly,**

**It is fun having a brother. And yes, that is how have school here. I like it this way. Bugle? That's like a big trumpet or something…right? Oh hey, guess what! My brother and me are getting adopted! He's this guy named Kaiba Gozaburo. So now my surname is going to be Kaiba! Neat, huh? Don't worry, though. It is going to be a long time before they get the paperwork done. So we can still be friends for a long time. I promise to write to you even after my brother and I are adopted. I used to listen to this really nice music that didn't have words when my parents were alive, but since we have been at the orphanage, there hasn't been much time or even music to listen to. Maybe when we leave there will be more time. When I'm not in class, I usually play with my brother. We play chess and other games that help us think. We don't watch much television here, but I like to read and build and play with models. Do you build models? Or read? I look forward to your next letter.**

**Your friend,**

**Mokuba**

--

Mokuba watched in awe as his brother defeated _the _Kaiba Gozaburo. Seto smiled, "Well, Kaiba-san (1), it seems that I've won."

Kaiba Gozaburo smirked. "Yes, it does seem that way, Yamano-san. And I am a man of my word." He reached out to shake Seto's hand. "We shall start on the paperwork tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kaiba-san," Seto said, shaking the multi-millionaire's hand. "My brother and I look forward to it." He waved his younger brother over as Kaiba stood up, chuckling, to leave. Seto grasped Mokuba's small hand in his and both boys bowed to their father-to-be as he left the room.

"Wow, Seto! You were amazing!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mokuba. But uh…" Seto looked around nervously for a moment before kneeling next to his brother. "Promise not to say anything?"

"Of course!"

Seto smiled at his younger brother's enthusiasm. "Okay," he whispered, "I…cheated. Wait! I only did so that we don't have to stay here anymore. Remember when we first came here?" Seto grabbed Mokuba's shoulders so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Mokuba nodded, still shocked that his brother would do such a thing. "I promised to keep you safe, and I know that if we live with Kaiba-san, you won't get bullied anymore, and you won't have to worry about money or food or anything at all. And we'll still be together, okay?" Mokuba nodded again. "I'm glad you understand. I'm sorry I had to do it…but I know it will be worth it."

"Okay," Mokuba whispered.

--

_Dear Mokuba,_

_That's so neat! I bet you guys will have a good life there. And I'm glad that we can still be friends. Whenever I get letters from you, I feel so happy! You're always so nice and cheerful. Some kids in my class have meanies for their pen pals . I'm glad I got you and not someone else. I found out that there's a chess club in my school, but we're not allowed to join until we are in the third grade. But my mom said she would buy me a chess set and we could learn together! So now we can have more things to talk about! I've never built a model before. I usually play with dolls or I play jump rope or something. Clearly, models are a boy thing. No offence or anything. Do you like candy? Or chocolate? My teacher said that we're going to send you guys a package of sweets, so I want to know what you like. Mommy said that we could bake cookies for you too! I hope you like pumpkin cookies!_

_Your friend,_

_Molly_

--

Mokuba laughed at the silly letter Molly sent him. She was a fun person to write to. "Hey, nii-san! (2)"

"Yeah, Mokuba?" Seto looked up from the book he was reading.

"Do I like pumpkin cookies?"

"How should I know?" Seto asked his brother, shaking his head as the younger shrugged. He laughed, "I think Molly-chan(3) is rubbing off on you."

Mokuba laughed too, "Really? I guess I _have_ been acting more silly lately." He picked up his pencil, "I'm going to write her back."

--

Time Skip!

**Molly,**

**What's up? Sorry I haven't been writing much. Seto's been going crazy with all this 'Battle City' junk. He's obsessed with defeating Yugi. I wish he'd chill out and spend more time with me. But anyway, you don't want to hear my problems…or read them…whatever! Thanks for those cookies though. You're getting really good at baking. I remember the first time you sent us cookies. We were still at the orphanage, remember? I know I told you they were good, but the truth is, I couldn't even bite into them! These were really soft and good. I hope you like the candy in this package. I tried to get some that you haven't seen before. I know the melon candies are really good, and that natural flower gum is good too. Smells like sun block though. Haha. Write soon.**

**Mokuba**

--

"Hm…" An eleven year old girl's sapphire-blue eyes scanned the letter she held in one hand while the other popped a round, green candy into her mouth. "Oh! This is good." She laughed to herself and walked out of the small, childishly decorated bedroom she was occupying. "Ma! Daddy!" She walked down the hall and down the stairs. "Ma! Da-Oh, here you guys are." She walked into a simply furnished dining room where a pretty, red-haired woman and a heavy-set., but not overweight, blonde man were talking. "Am I allowed to tell Moki that we're moving to Japan?"

"Why would you want to do that?" The man said, grinning at his only child.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

The family laughed. "Sure sweetie, go ahead," the woman said, smiling at her daughter.

"Sweet!" The young girl turned to walk out of the dining room. "Oh," she turned her head, "and clearly, I was going to tell him even if you said no." She laughed at the look her parents gave her and skipped out of the room.

--

_Moki!_

_Gosh, I'm sorry about your brother. Maybe he thinks that since he lost to Yugi, you don't look up to him anymore…or something. I dunno. Anyway…thanks for the candy. And you're right, the gum does smell like sun block. Gee, I'm glad we've always been honest with each other. NOT. Ha, just kidding! Did I tell you I've been learning Japanese? Well, now I did. Want to know why? Come on, guess! No…! No…! We're moving to Japan! Surprise! Haha. My dad got relocated…or whatever you call it, I don't care (I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm joking…), and since he's going to retire from the Navy in a couple years, we're going to buy a home there too. He wants to teach English to little kids in Japan when he leaves, so this all works out perfect. Mom's got it easy, since she's a nurse and all, so it's going to work out great. I hope. And guess what else! Dad's getting stationed near Domino! Sweet, huh? I'll look you up when we get there. I doubt I'll have any trouble. Ha. Later._

_Molly_

_--_

_Yep. End of the chapter! :D So, a couple notes for those who just don't know random Japanese terms. Just playing it safe!_

_(1): -san: '-san' is a honorific that is usually tied to being the equivalent of Mr., Mrs., etc. However, although in English-speaking cultures, one may refer to oneself as Mr., Mrs., etc, it is impolite to refer to oneself as '-san' in Japanese._

_(2): nii-san: Older Brother. The '-san' denotes respect._

_(3): -chan: '-chan' is a friendly term that is usually directed towards females, although '-chan' can also be used towards a male to mean 'little'. Seto calls Molly 'Molly-chan' because he does not know her well. Mokuba calls Molly by her first name without a honorific because they are good friends, and honorifics are not needed in the relationship they share._

_Yep. So, review? Please? It would be much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

I love Arana Is, Unique Art, and Archon Dragon! You three gave me some good advice and kept my spirits up! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've had camp and I'm trying to get a job. :P So I figure I'll open and close chapters with random letters that they write to each other so that everyone can see how they got so close and stuff. Tell me what you think of it? Well, without further ado-and I don't own, yadda, yadda, yadda…-here you go.

_--_

_Hey Moki!_

_Gee wiz, I'm sorry about your brother going all weird on you because he lost to that Yugi kid. I'm sure it'll just be like a phase. It'll go away at one point or another. I mean, it's like a fad type of thing, really. For example, let's pretend that Seto is the nice, fun, and extremely sociable guy you and I both know he is. And let's say that one day, out of the blue, and in front of all his friends, you decide to call him 'Cuddle Muffins.' They'd all laugh and probably start calling him 'Cuddle Muffins' too. At one point, they'd just wear it out and stop. Hopefully, that's what this 'I must defeat Yugi!' thing will come down to. Well, in any case, my dad bought me two new pets to make up for giving Altoid away. I spent so much time on that dumb dog and it just wouldn't stop piddling and chewing up the place. We even took it to obedience school. Well, in any case, I've got _a _Mini Australian Shepherd puppy and a seal lynx bicolor Ragdoll kitten. They're sooooo cute! I named the Aussie __Maitre D'armes (French for 'fencing master', but I usually just call him Maitre) and I named the Ragdoll Cosmic Latte because she's the same shade of white. I usually just call her Cosmic though. Well, I'm out. Write soon!_

_Yours 'til Niagara Falls!_

_Molly_

--

Molly dragged her feet through the airport. With every step that she managed to take, she complained. "I. Hate. Planes! I. Want. To. Sleep! Are. We. There. Yet?"

"Molly, please be quiet. Your father is trying to read the signs!" Mrs. Benette scolded her daughter.

"Why? They're in English too. Right underneath the ones in Japanese. See?" Molly pointed to all the directional signs that were in English and Japanese. Her father flushed.

"Right. Thank you, Molly. I guess I'm still tired from the trip. And I'm not as young as you, so my eyes are worse," Lieutenant Benette added as Molly opened her mouth to let out some remark.

"Okay, fine." Molly yawned and followed her parents as they led her through baggage claims, Customs, and out of the terminal.

"Lieutenant Benette?" All three Benettes looked up as an unfamiliar voice rang out the rank and last name of Molly's father. A young soldier, about 21 years old, was standing next to two pet carriers. One held a Mini Aussie, and the other held a cat.

"Maitre! Cosmic!" Molly squealed and skipped over to the pet carriers with new energy. The Seaman raised an eyebrow at the eleven-year-old's antics before looking up to the officer in front of him. He saluted.

"Sir, Seaman Pitt, Michael. Reporting as requested, sir."

Darrol Benette saluted Seaman Pitt briefly. "At ease," he told the young man after he had dropped his salute as well. "This is my wife, Cheryl. And that…thing over there is what I've been told is my daughter, Molly."

"Hey!"

Seaman Pitt laughed. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," he said with a polite nod to Mrs. Benette. He turned to Molly, "Nice to meet you, Molly."

"Same goes," Molly grinned, "Say, do you know who Seto Kaiba is?"

--

"…I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!…I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…" Molly and Seaman Pitt sang loudly and obnoxiously as the Seaman pulled up to the Kaiba mansion.

"Well, here we are," he said as he put the car in park. "I'll stop by your house and let them know you got here safe, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Mike." Molly leaned across the front seat to give her new friend a hug before exiting the vehicle. She walked over to the gate and looked back. Michael was still there, waiting just in case she couldn't get in. She pressed the speaker button. Someone began speaking rapidly in Japanese. "Um…" Haltingly, Molly asked the speaker to slow down. Slowly and patiently, the voice slowly asked her who she was and what she wanted. "I'd like to speak with Kaiba Mokuba. Please tell him that Molly is here to see him," she said in her broken Japanese.

It was silent for a moment before the gates opened and the voice told her that 'Mokuba-bochama (1)' was expecting her. Molly gave Seaman Pitt two thumbs up and he nodded before driving off. She walked down the long walkway. "Ay dee em (2), unnecessary much?" She said to herself as she walked. Minutes later, she reached the actual living part of the mansion, where a young boy with long raven hair was sitting on the steps.

"Mokuba!" Molly said, stopping dead in surprise.

The boy looked up, "Molly!" He jumped up as Molly ran over. She attacked him with a hug. "Itai!" Mokuba shouted as he fell to the ground.

"'Itai'?" Molly questioned standing and helping her old friend up. "What's that?"

"Ow, that hurts," Mokuba explained, rubbing his poor bottom. Molly laughed and apologized. "That's alright. Want to come inside? You can say hi to nii-san and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Um…tell me what a 'nii-san' is and you've got a deal," Molly replied. "You speak good English, be tee double-you."

"One, nii-san means big brother. Two, your Japanese is awful. Three, it's 'you speak English well'. And four, what the hell is 'be tee double-you'?"

"The first letters of the words 'by the way'!" Molly informed him, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dork," Mokuba teased her, grabbing her wrist to lead her inside.

"At least people like me," she retorted, allowing Mokuba to lead her inside. "Yow-zah! You've got an elevator?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Molly gave him an incredulous look. "I'm kidding." He led her to the elevator. "Nii-san is in his office on the top floor. I'm on the fourth floor, the third is the where everyone else lives, second is for when nii-san has conferences with business partners, and first floor has the dining hall, the ballroom, the pool, and the recreation room."

"Funny," Molly said as the elevator led them to the top floor, "I would've thought you'd each have your own game room."

"We do. Nii-san practices his dueling strategy in his, and I play video games and online capsule monster and stuff in mine. The recreation room is for both of us to hang out, though it hasn't been used for a while, if you dig what I'm saying."

Molly laughed. "You got the 'dig' thing from me, didn't you?" Mokuba nodded and Molly laughed again.

Mokuba laughed too and led his friend out of the elevator and to his older brother's office, pointing out Seto's bedroom, game room, and the like. "Nii-san is in here." Mokuba knocked on the door before opening it. "Nii-san?"

"Nan-de su-ka (3), Mokuba?" Seto asked, his face hidden by a folder that contained the details for KaibaCorp's next publicity scene, the Battle City tournament. He sounded annoyed with the interruption.

"Kore-wa Molly-de su, (4)" Mokuba said to his brother, pushing Molly in front of him.

"Um…Konichiwa (5)?" Molly said, shrugging and looking back at Mokuba. He nodded. She must have said something right.

Seto Kaiba closed the folder and put it down. The ghost of a smile played at his lips. "Hello, Molly. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, so you do speak English," Molly laughed. "It's nice to meet you too, Seto. I'm allowed to call you that, right?"

"Whatever you'd like, as long as you don't call me-"

"Cuddle Muffins?" Molly interjected.

"Yes. That. What possessed you to even think of that?" Seto asked her, standing and leaving his work behind. With all the things about Molly that Mokuba had told him, Seto knew that he wasn't going to have a moment's peace while she was here.

"I don't know. It seemed appropriate," Molly said with another shrug.

"Right. Well, I suppose you'll want a tour of the _entire _house, won't you?"

"Right you are!" Molly confirmed Seto's suspicion with a nod. "C'mon, I gotta call home by seven so I won't be late for supper!"

The two brothers looked at each other as Molly led the way down the hall. Mokuba shrugged and grinned as his older brother shot him a nasty look which clearly stated, 'Why did you bring her up here?'

--

"So let me get this straight. You just have to look over all the details for this tournament thing and create the database of eligible duelists and you'll be done? You could do that by winter holiday! You're just making excuses for being anti-social. I mean-Ay Dios mio (6)! You have a pool table? I love pool!" Molly practically shouted as Seto and Mokuba Kaiba brought her to the last place of interest in their home. "And I'm amazing at it, if I do say so myself."

"I thought you said you were terrible at games," Mokuba pointed out as his friend examined the quality of the cue sticks.

"I am. Unless it's pool, Spit, or Egyptian Rat Race. One of you want to play me in eight-ball? I've got half an hour before I have to call home."

"Wait, Spit? Egyptian Rat Race?"

"They're card games. Now am I allowed to kick some butt or what?" Seto took Molly up on her challenge. "Okay! I call break!"

"Fine, you can break," Seto agreed, chalking his cue stick as Molly set up the balls. She lined the cue ball up with the neatly-formed triangle she had made.

"Stripes!" She called as the cue ball struck the rack and the purple-striped 'twelve' balled neatly rolled into a corner pocket. "Okay…fifteen, side pocket!" she declared, lining her cue stick up with the white cue ball. She got it in. "Yes! Hm…" she circled the billiards table several times, studying the layout of the balls. "Um…Let's try nine, corner pocket." The ball missed its target. "Darn. Your turn."

Seto studied the layout as well. "I believe I can make a seven, corner pocket, if I use the bridge…" He picked up the modified cue stick off its rack and lined up his shot. The cue ball hit its target with a sharp 'crack', and the brown seven ball rolled into the far right corner pocket. "Six, corner pocket." The green ball rolled towards its target and teetered on the edge of the pocket, but didn't go in. "Didn't use enough force…"

"Yeah, yeah. "Um…Ay Dios mio! You totally set me up! Sweet deal. So, eleven, corner pocket," Molly said, lining up her shot with the red striped ball.

After a while, both Molly was on the eight ball, while Seto still had the orange five ball to knock in. "Um…" Molly said, looking over the table for the best possible play. "Eight ball, right side pocket." Molly lined up her shot and struck the cue ball. In turn, the white ball struck the black ball and both balls headed for the designated pocket. The eight ball fell in. "Yes! Oh, no, no, no, no…" The cue teetered on the edge. "No…no!" The cue ball fell in.

"Scratch. I win," Seto informed her.

"No fair! That was a technicality! Rematch!" Molly said crossly. She was furious at her error.

"Not today," Seto said, checking his watch. "You've got to get home."

Molly grabbed Mokuba's wrist to look at his watch ("Ow! Molly, get off!" Mokuba had complained). "Ay Dios mio! I gotta call home! Moki, do you-?

"Why don't you just take the limousine?" Seto asked her, cutting her off.

"Limousine? You have a limo?" Molly asked.

"Um…we have four, so be exact," Mokuba told her.

"Emagawd (7)! Okay!" Molly jumped up and down, excited. "Are you sure?"

"Molly, we have _four_, it's not going to kill me to have you take one home," Seto told her. "So yes, I'm sure."

"Yay! A limo, a limo!" Molly squealed, jumping after Mokuba as he left the recreation room. Seto shook his head and followed her out.

--

"Wow! What's this do?" Molly asked Mokuba, playing with the buttons. After calling a limousine to the front to take Molly home, Mokuba and Seto both thought it best that Mokuba go with her to make sure she didn't break anything.

"That controls the radio."

"And this?"

"The television."

"Wow! There's a fridge in here…!"

--

**Molly,**

**Cuddle Muffins, huh? Wait until I tell big brother. I'm sure he'll be pleased. A Mini Aussie and a Ragdoll? Neat. Good luck with those. I still don't understand how you and your parents could put up with that dog for all that time and everything. And now they've gotten you another dog and a cat! Geesh, Seto won't even let me have a fish! Good thing I haven't told him about the hamster. Well, I'm out of interesting things to say**

**Hugs and pogo sticks!**

**Mokuba**

**--**

Well, that was fun. :D I hope you guys liked it. Please feel free to let me know what you think of everyone's character and if I've explained Molly enough for you.

(1): -bochama: '-bochama' (and I'm not entirely sure I spelled it correctly, so bear with me here) basically means 'young master'. Usually what servants call the oldest son of a rich businessman or the like. Since Mokuba is Seto's younger brother, and Seto is the 'master' of the house, Mokuba is stuck with 'young master'

(2): Ay dee em: 'Ay dee em' is the equivalent of 'ADM', which means 'Ay Dios mio'

(3): Nan-de su-ka: Literally, 'it what is?', though it is taken in the sense of 'what is it?' The 'it' is not technically there, but it is understood.

(4): Kore-wa Molly-de su: Literally, 'this Molly is'. Mokuba was telling Seto that 'this is Molly'.

(5): Konichiwa: As most people know, 'konichiwa' is Japanese for 'hello' or 'good afternoon'.

(6): Ay Dios mio!: 'Ay Dios mio!' is Spanish for 'Oh my God!', though literally, it is 'Oh God my!'

(7): Emagawd!: Basically, an abbreviated version of 'Oh my God!'

So yeah. That's it, I suppose. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

More story updates! Joy, eh? Well, I thank Arana Is and Unique Art for their constructive criticism. So, with out any further ado (must I mention that I am clearly not Kazuki Takahashi, and therefore own nothing? Don't make me go Yoda on your butt.), onward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Hola Molly!**

**I'm learning Spanish. Don't ask me why, I'm not entirely sure. My tutor is making me learn it. But whatever. Mr. Kaiba is considering sending me and Seto to school because neither of us have developed 'social skills', which one apparently needs when running a corporation. Not that I'm going to be doing any of that. Seto says that if I'm lucky, I can sell his chewed bubblegum and make a fortune, since he plans on becoming famous. But I'll have to get married and carry on the Kaiba name, because he'll be too busy to do it himself. Do you want to marry me? I'll send you a ring in my next letter if you say yes. Anyway, I'm sorry about your bird flying away. Maybe if you hadn't named it 'Window', it wouldn't have gone crazy. Or you could blame the pet-sitter. Why would you let a bird fly around the house and open the screen of a window so that it could get out? Geesh, you Americans can be pretty weird sometimes. That's it. Can't wait for your next letter.**

**¡Adiós!**

**Mokuba**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me your stupid hat, Mokuba!" Molly demanded as she and her friend rode back to the Kaiba mansion in one of four Kaiba limousines. They had driven to a local park so that she could start teaching him to roller blade. Mokuba, who didn't much appreciate being pointed at while people whispered to each other about how he was 'Kaiba Seto-san's little brother', had worn old, ripped jeans, a white and navy long-sleeved shirt, and a baseball cap over his hair.

"My hat is not stupid!" Mokuba told her in Japanese, trying to encourage her to speak his native language. She had to learn. After all, it was two weeks into August already, and school started up again in September.

Molly frowned at Mokuba. Trying to speak in Japanese all the time was tiring. She didn't know Mokuba could stand it. He and Seto had even ordered all their servant-like people to speak to her only in Japanese. What a pain. "Yes, it is."

"And why is that?" Mokuba challenged.

"Because I said so."

"So?"

"Mokuba, it's me. Therefore, my saying so makes all the difference in the world."

"Dork."

"At least people like me." Molly and Mokuba both stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed. "Hey, that house is for sale!"

"Geesh, you and your 12 track mind," Mokuba sighed at Molly wrote down the street and house number on her arm with a gel pen she had dug out of her backpack.

"And this is why I love gel pens," she said, capping the gel pen before rummaging through her backpack. "Oh, I bought you some 'American' candy bars when from when my dad and I were at the NEX."

"The what?" Mokuba asked her, accepting the various 'Snickers', 'Milky Ways', and 'Twix' bars Molly was tossing at him.

"Navy Exchange," Molly explained, pulling out a candy bar for herself. The package read 'Luna. The Health Bar for Women'. "Yum, I love being a gastronome!" Her comment made Mokuba laugh as he opened one of the 'Snickers' bars and stuffed the rest into his own backpack.

"Me too," he said, biting the candy bar. It tasted pretty good. It had peanuts, chocolate, and caramel. A tasty combination. The limousine came to a stop and Molly pushed opened the door and got out. Mokuba sighed and followed. "You know, the chauffer would open the door for you if you would just let him."

"Now why would I make him do all that unnecessary work when I can open the door myself?"

"Because that's his job." Mokuba closed the door and waved for the chauffer to move along. The two walked inside the mansion, their roller blades slung over their shoulders. "Oh, do you want your wrist guards back?"

"Nah, those were an old pair. Keep 'em. Hey, can we go swimming?"

"We just ate! And you don't have a bathing suit," Mokuba pointed out.

"Oh yeah…Darn." Molly tugged on the silver chain around her neck. Mokuba noticed a flash of blue at the end.

"Hey, is that the ring I gave you when we were 7?" He asked. Mokuba distinctly remembered writing to Molly and asking her to marry him, promising to send her a ring if she said yes when they were younger. She had said 'yes' and Mokuba snuck off to a jewelry store and bought her a small, white-gold engagement ring with a sapphire in the center instead of a diamond. It hadn't cost him much, considering who he was the son of, but the sales clerk had given him a funny look when he told them he wanted to buy an engagement ring.

Molly looked down. "What? Oh, yeah. It started getting too small for my finger last year, so I put it on a chain. My dad didn't want to spend the money on it. Grand-maman almost convinced Grand-papa to spend the money for it though…" Molly laughed.

Mokuba laughed as well. Molly's grandparents were a riot sometimes. They spoke only French, and since they had baby-sat her as a young girl, she had ended up learning two languages. In fact, Molly had always told him that her first word was in French. Gâteau! Cake! "Well, we can go and have it resized now. And it won't cost anything, so shut up." Molly stared at Mokuba for a moment in disbelief before the two started laughing again.

"Okay, how far is it?" she asked, walking to the door.

"A couple blocks from here."

"Great! Then we can roller blade there!" Molly said, sitting down in front of the door and untying her roller blades from one another. She pulled them on and began lacing them up. Mokuba sighed. He wasn't all too fond of roller blading as of yet. He kept falling. And Molly told him that helmets and pads were 'unnecessary'.

"Explain to me why I'm not allowed to wear a helmet and pads, but you insist on my wearing wrist guards," he asked her, sitting down to put on his roller blades at well.

"Because it you keep scraping your elbows and knees, it'll make you try harder not to fall. And we're not doing any dangerous skating like jumping off of stairs and junk, so it's not like we have to worry about breaking our heads open and cracking our knees anyway. But when you fall forward, your hands usually go out in front to catch yourself, and the shock isn't good for your wrists, so it's a lot easier to break something there. Ya dig?"

"Your logic is so messed up," Mokuba shook his head and sighed as Molly stood up and opened the door.

"It's because I'm French, you Japanese pig-dog." She said, helping Mokuba up. They both laughed, and, after getting down the steps safely, set off at a slow pace.

Half and hour later, Mokuba and Molly were skating back to Mokuba's 'house'. Molly admiring her ring as it circled around her left ring finger. "Thanks again," Molly said.

Mokuba shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, what junior high school are you going to?"

"Domino Junior High. What about you?"

"Same. Hopefully, we'll have the same class."

"Yeah, I hope…And if not, we can bribe a secretary with oodles of your brother's cash so that we are in the same class!"

"You're ridiculous," Mokuba sighed, shaking his head.

"At least I'm not a dweeb."

"At least I can bribe people with oodles of my brother's cash so that they'll like me."

Molly opened her mouth to retort, then paused. "Okay, you win." The two laughed.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" Mokuba asked her as they headed for the elevator. Chances were that they were going to go into Mokuba's room and play video games while lying upside-down on his bed.

"No…? Should I?"

"Well, it's a fun game, and everyone plays it. Maybe Seto and I will teach you."

"What if I don't want to learn?"

"I didn't want to learn how to roller blade, but you made me anyway. You owe me."

"Aw crud."

Mokuba grinned and shook his head at Molly's comment before opening his bedroom door. "Want to play a racing game?"

"Sure. I call first player!"

--

"So…Can I do this?" Molly asked, placing a magic card down.

"Yes, you can do that."

"Can I put this monster card down too?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't. I would play that one in defense mode."

"Nii-san! You're not supposed to teach her strategy!" Mokuba said to his brother as he showed Molly which cards to play.

"Why not?" Molly asked, looking up from her hand.

"You're supposed to develop your own!"

"Well, she needs a little bit of guidance, Mokuba. Wouldn't you agree?" Seto asked of his younger brother.

"That's right. And who better to learn from than Seto Kaiba?" Molly added.

"I have a few ideas…" Mokuba muttered, earning a rather dark look from his older brother. "Anyway, are you going to play the card or not?"

"I might as well," Molly said with a shrug before playing the 'Protector of the Throne' in defence mode.

"Ha! My monster can defeat that!" Mokuba laughed as he set his monster on Molly's.

"Aw crud," Molly muttered before Seto prodded her lightly.

"Your trap card," he whispered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, C.M." Molly flipped over her trap card. Waboku. Her 'Protector of the Throne' was safe…for now.

"Nii-san!" Mokuba whined. "Stop helping her!"

"You're just mad because you're getting beaten by a girl," Molly said disdainfully.

"No, if Seto keeps reminding you, then you won't learn how to play the game!" Molly's reply was to stick her tongue out at Mokuba. "Oh, real mature."

"I know," Molly responded before telling Mokuba to hurry up with the rest of his turn.

--

"That was the most ridiculous game in the world!" Molly declared as she attempted to knock the yellow one ball into the corner pocket.

"Oh, and this stupid game isn't?" Mokuba asked her as the yellow ball rolled neatly into its target pocket. "What so fun about knocking balls into pockets?"

"It's educational," the auburn-haired girl informed her raven-haired friend. After Molly (with all the help she could get from Seto Kaiba) had defeated Mokuba in Duel Monsters, she had decided that it wasn't the game for her, and that she'd rather stick to pool. After which she challenged Mokuba to a game of Nine-Ball, with Seto watching when he wasn't typing something on his laptop.

"How is this dumb game educational?"

"It's geometry! And physics too, apparently, but I'm not entirely sure how it ties in yet."

"You need to know how to measure the force that you need to apply to the cue in order for it to hit the target ball. Knowing the sine laws wouldn't hurt either. It's all Vectors and Kinematics," Seto supplied, not looking up from his laptop.

"What he said," Molly agreed as she tried to knock in the blue two ball with great success. "Whoo! I'm on fire, baby!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Don't be hatin'!"

"What?"

"Nevermind…" Molly sighed. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Mokuba challenged.

"My freaking amazing pool skills!"

--

_Bonjour, Mokuba!_

_Spanish? Ew. You should learn French. It's much cooler. Did I ever tell you that my first word was in French? It was __gâteau, which means cake. Even then, I was obsessed with sweets! My mother told me that I was born to be a gastronome, which apparently means that I'm good at eating and appreciating food. And that's fine by me! Oh, before you try and convince your tutor to teach you French (like I know you will…we could write amazing French letters to each other!), find out how to say 'Oh My God!' in Spanish. And I totally want to marry you! We can have 27 kids and live on a farm while you sell your brother's chewed bubblegum. I'll learn how to grow…pickles. Or something. Wait, you can't grow pickles, can you? Whatever. I'll find a way. And don't make fun of what I name my pets! Window is a great name. Anyway, I hope you write back soon! Tell Seto I said hi!_

_Adieu, Adieu! Parting is such sweet sorrow!_

_Molly_

--

Well, it took me like, forever, but I finally finished this chapter. Haha. I hope it was long enough to make up for the wait. Well, I thrive on reviews…and chocolate. So either will be accepted…preferably the former than the latter. XD See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, chapter five! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff, I suppose. Sorry I took so long. Holiday shopping and enlistment stuff almost drove me up the wall I'm glad that DaAmazingMeepers thinks my story is cute. :3 Anyway, onward and upward…or something to that effect.

--

_Moki, Moki, Moki…_

_So begins another school year for me. Ugh, fifth grade is going to be majorly suckish. All the bigger kids in my neighbourhood tell me that Mrs. Meyers is mean, and I also have that boy who's always picking on me in my class next year! Ugh. But enough of my problems. How's school life in Japan? I'm glad you finally got Seto to let you ditch that tutor, he always sounded like a total drag. Oh, my dad came back from Italy the other day! He visited the Vatican City and got me a really nice rosary and stuff. Sure, we're not Catholic, but it's pretty all the same. Oh, and he got you and your brother gifts but I can't tell you what they are. You have to be surprised! Write soon!_

_You say 'goodbye', and I say 'hello'!_

_Maggie and Milly and MOLLY! And May_

--

Molly pulled on her roller blades, getting ready to skate to one of the game shops see had seen advertised in the phone book. Her parents were off to look at the house she had see last week with Mokuba when they were going to his house from the park. Mokuba was spending some quality time with his brother, so Molly decided that she would find a new, interesting game for both of them to play. She picked up her bag, which held a pair of sneakers for her to change into when she reached her destination, and skated down the street. She referenced the map she had printed off the internet. "Down the street and take a left…" She stopped skating as she found her turn. A steep hill waited for her. "Boy oh boy, I hope this Kame Game Shop is worth the effort of getting there…" She sighed before starting down the hill.

--

Yugi Motou cleaned the counter of his grandfather's game shop. Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda were all very busy today, which left Yuugi with nothing to do but watch after the shop. He sighed.

'Is something the matter, aibou (1)?' Yami, his darker half, asked the boy.

'No, no,' Yugi said mentally, 'I'm just bored. No one's come in all morning, you know.'

'Ah, I understand. I'm sure business will pick up in the afternoon,' Yami responded as the door bell jingled, announced a customer. 'See? Here's someone right now!'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Yugi thought before smiling at the newcomer. It was a girl, with fair, reddish-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked about ten or eleven, and had a pair of roller blades slung over her shoulder. "Irashaimasen (2)!" Yugi greeted cheerfully her in Japanese. She stared at him blankly a moment before murmuring a shy and stumbled over 'Good morning'. He blinked. She didn't have trouble with Japanese, did he? Luckily, his title as 'Game King' had earned him many challengers from around the world, and he had been forced to at least learn the most common business language in the world, English. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Would you prefer that I speak in English?"

The girl grinned at him, looking relieved. "Yes, please!" She added as an afterthought, "It's not your fault I don't understand Japanese all that great, so you shouldn't apologize."

"No, no," Yugi said kindly, "I should have realized that you may not understand Japanese. Not to be rude, but it is clear that you are a foreigner."

"Eh," the girl said with a shrug. She glanced around the shop. "So…um…can you suggest a good game for like, two or three players? Mr…um…"

"Motou," Yugi supplied. "Please, call me Yugi."

"Okay Yugi! Er…Yugi-san…" She seemed rather unsure of herself. "Um…you can call me Molly, I guess."

"Alright then, Molly-san," Yugi said, keeping a cheerful air up. Is there any specific type of game? Like role plays? Board games? Card games? There's always Duel Monsters if you're interested in card games…" He reached under the counter to take out a package of cards when the girl, Molly, laughed.

"Oh no! Anything but Duel Monsters!" she said, sounding horrified yet amused at the same time.

"Is something wrong…?" Yugi started to ask before Molly cut him off.

"No, no. It's just that my friend and his brother tried to teach me Duel Monsters once and it ended up being a disaster! My friend got mad at me for winning because I made his brother win the game for me and," she laughed, "oh, it was just awful."

Yugi grinned at her. "I see. Well, that's okay!" He walked around the counter and started to pull different assortments of games from the shelves to help Molly make a decision. "We've got all sorts of games here, so I'm sure we'll find a fun one that you and your friend and his brother can play." Yugi sorted through the games he had pulled off the shelves. "How about this one? It's called 'Settlers of Catan'. It's for three to four players and the objective is…"

--

In the end, Molly ended up buying two games. 'Settlers of Catan' was for her, Mokuba, and Seto to play together when Seto had the time. Molly could also play this game with her parents, when their schedules allowed. She also ended up buying 'Crossbows and Catapults' for herself and Mokuba to play. Yugi taught her about the rules of every game and how they were supposed to be won, so she that she could make the best decision, and it was now noon.

"Thanks, Yugi!" She spoke his name cheerfully and without a honorific, as their time together had caused her o be very comfortable with the teen she now considered a good friend. She was going to stop by a fast food restaurant before heading home and was considering asking him if he wanted to come. She liked his company.

"It was no problem, Molly-chan," Yugi said, just as cheerful as Molly was. He was glad that this girl was able to find a game for herself and her friends to play. Yugi understood the importance of being able to share a game with friends. "I hope you have fun with those two games!"

"I'm sure I will!" Molly said with a nod before her stomach let out an oddly loud growl. She looked down at her stomach. "Lunch time!" she told Yugi, thankful that her stomach had allowed her to introduce the subject. "You gonna stay here? Don't you get a lunch break?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I can always get something to eat in the kitchen upstairs. I live right above the game shop, you know."

"Oh, really?" she asked. Yugi nodded. "That's so neat! So you get to play with all these neat games and stuff?"

"Well, my grandfather always saves one of the games if he can so that he and I can play it together," Yugi explained. "I was helping him out today since my friends are busy today."

"Oh. That must be sort of suckish. But hey! My friends are busy today too, so maybe you can see if your grand-papa will let you take off this afternoon! Then neither of us will be bored or anything."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to my grandpa and make sure it's okay with him." Yugi said with a nod before walking around the counter and up the stairs in the back. "Ojii-chan (3)! I'm going out with a friend for a little while!" he called up the stairs in Japanese.

"That's fine!" Yugi's grandfather replied.

Yugi turned to Molly and grinned. "Alright, let's go!" he said before asking her what she wanted to do.

"Um…are there any good burger places around?"

"You bet! We can go to the Calorie Burger near the Domino Station, then hop on the train and head to the beach or the shopping district or something!"

"Calorie Burger? Sounds unhealthy…I like it!" She laughed, making Yugi laugh as well.

--

Yami observed Yugi and this young girl quietly while Yugi suggested games to her and helped her choose the best ones to play. He also watched quietly as the young girl convinced his partner to go out for the afternoon, only telling him, 'Careful, aibou. Don't become too serious with this girl. She is very young.' Yugi had shrugged him off casually, saying, 'Nah, she can't like me that way, Yami. Weren't you watching the way she talks about this friend of hers? I bet he's the only guy for her, even if they are young.'

This insight of his usually naïve partner had caught Yami off-guard, as Yugi was generally interested only in games and helping out friends in a tight spot. He was proud of his aibou's obvious inner growth.

--

Seto and Mokuba looked up at the house. It was fairly large, and clearly in a European style. Molly told them that it was called a 'colonial' type of house. The colonial was white, with black trim and shutters. There was a large bay window on the right side of the first floor, which already had plants to soak up the sunlight that was offered. This was Molly's new home. And it was only a block away from their own.

Seto sighed at the thought of the little terror coming over every day. Especially once school started in a week. "Let's get this over with…" he muttered.

"Nii-san!" Mokuba chastised his older brother with a frown.

"I meant it in the best way possible, Mokuba," Seto said with a smirk as they approached the doorstep. Seto shifted the champagne bottle he had been holding into the cradle created by his left arm before ringing the doorbell. Immediately, there was barking, and Molly's familiar voice was shouting.

"Maitre! Down, boy! Down. Stupid dog, get away from the door!"

The door opened a crack, and Molly's frazzled-looking head stuck itself out. "Aloha," she squeaked before withdrawing her head from the door to yell a bit more. "Ow! Maitre D'armes! Get down! Sorry," she said, pushing her head back through the door. "Come in, you guys." Molly withdrew her head a second time and the door opened to let the brothers in. "Don't worry, Maitre won't bite or anything, he's just really excitable and likes to jump up on people," Molly said as she held the collar of a white and brown dog whose shoulders went up to her lower thigh. The two boys eyed the panting dog warily, but said nothing about the dog.

"Where's your cat?" Mokuba asked as Molly got the dog to sit and calm down.

"Oh, somewhere. Good boy, Maitre," Molly said, patting her dog's head lightly. Mokuba did the same after Molly promised that the dog wouldn't bite. Indeed, the dog seemed to like Mokuba's patting it. "Now, come on, I want you guys to meet my mum." Molly led the boys into the kitchen. "Ma! Seto and Mokuba are here!"

Molly's mother walked in from the dining room, a soft smile spreading across her face as she saw her daughter's guests. "Hello, boys. Molly's talked about you a lot," Mrs. Benette said in almost perfect Japanese.

"Really?" Mokuba said skeptically, looking over at his friend.

"Only good things…but that thing about you--"

"Not another word!" Mokuba told her. Seto, on the other had, was working his charm on Molly's mother.

"Your Japanese is very well-spoken, Benette-san."

"Oh, why thank you, Seto-kun (4). You're too kind." Mrs. Benette was slightly flushed, as though she were very pleased to receive compliments from the gaming prodigy.

"A housewarming gift," Seto offered Mrs. Benette the champagne grandly, and the older woman's eyes lit up.

"Oh my, Seto-kun. Such an expensive import! There was no need-"

"Benette-san. If Molly-chan had told you all about us, then you should know that money is not a problem. I'm happy to present you with a small gift such as this."

"You're brother is very formal," Molly whispered to Mokuba as they observed the scene between Seto and Molly's mother.

"Just staying on her good side," Mokuba informed her, also whispering.

After many exchanges of 'thank you's!' and 'not at all's!', Seto finally joined Molly and Mokuba.

"Finally!" Molly said, sounding rather exasperated. "Now I can drag you around the house and make you see how pretty it is!"

The two brothers exchanged looks of 'Why did we come here again?' before following Molly upstairs.

"Okay, so here's my parents' room, and this is daddy's office, and this is the bathroom, and this is my mum's office!"

"And this room is…?" Seto prompted, gesturing to the door to the left that was closest to the stairs.

"Oh, that. The pool table's in there," Molly explained as she started for the first floor.

"And let me guess. You sleep on top of the pool table then? Or underneath, perhaps?" A smirk crossed the teen's face.

"Very funny," Molly said sourly. "I sleep in the basement, thank you very much. Now are you coming down the stairs or am I pushing you over the railing? Either way, you're going to end up downstairs."

Seto chuckled and followed Molly and Mokuba down the stairs. The chances of her being able to toss him over the rail were very slim to none, but it was amusing to get a rise out of the usually cheerful little girl. 'And it serves her right, for all the trouble she's caused me…' he thought as Molly showed them the living and dining rooms.

"So…why do you live in the basement?" Mokuba asked Molly as her mother practically forced the three to sit down to some milk and fresh orange-cranberry bread before they were able to troop downstairs.

"Because the people that used to live here lived with two teens, a Saint Bernard, and their grandmother. So they bought this big plot and built a colonial because they were from America and came here to take care of their granny since she was afraid of flying. But she didn't want to have to deal with the dog and stuff so they finished the basement and stuff so she could live there. But now she's really sick and they can't take care of her so she's in a home now and they're moving to a smaller house and I can practically live down there because they left the mini fridge, the microwave, and the sink there. So I am."

"Well, aren't we lucky?" Mokuba asked her before stuffing a slice of bread into his mouth.

"Ah-tractive," Molly said after she had quirked an eyebrow at Mokuba. "Are you finished?"

"Yesh," Mokuba managed, despite his dry mouth. He finished his milk as Molly asked his brother if he was ready. Seto nodded, and Molly proceeded to drag them to the basement. "Here it is! Home." She announced to them before running from the base of the stairs to the red couch. She jumped on it. "I got the couch from one of the seamen at the Naval base," she explained, picking up a book that had fallen off the couch as she jumped on it. "And my dad's superior is going back to America so he said I can have his coffee table!" She moved to the inconspicuous bookshelves that stood beside the stairs.

"Wow, you read a lot," Mokuba said, staring at the massive shelves.

"My dad always used to send me books from all the different places he lived in, and Grand-maman always used to give me books in French so that I could learn to read," Molly explained.

"So I assume your father got you that book on Ancient Egypt?" Seto asked, having observed the title of the put she was putting away when it had fallen onto the floor.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This was about these ancient 'Millennial Items; that were found in the 'Valley of the Kings' that were supposed to have dark powers or something. It's a neat subject." Molly grinned at Seto in a way that would end the conversation. The truth of the matter was that when Molly had met Yugi two weeks ago, she had realized that he was the Yugi Seto hated. Heck, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. But Yugi was a nice friend, and so she didn't want to snub him just because her best friend's older brother hated the kid. Which is why she invited him to lunch. They had had a great time, and Molly had noticed that he was wearing a funny-looking pendant.

--

"What's this?" Molly asked, pointing to the eye on Yugi's chest. "It looks like the same design I saw in a book once! It was about these ancient items of the millennia from ancient Egypt or something."

"Huh?" Yugi looked down at himself before lifting up the pendant. "This?"

"Yeah! But I don't remember there being a pendant…" Molly mused. "There were seven artifacts found and they were…um…" Molly took out a pen and scribbled on her napkin. She showed Yugi her crude drawings, she was definitely no artist, and pointed to each one before explaining what they were supposed to be. "See, this is the Tauk. It was supposed to let the wearer see into the future or something like that. And this is the Rod. It was supposed to let you control people. And this is the Key, or Ankh or something, I can't remember. But it was supposed to let you see into the souls of people. And the Scales let you weigh the person's heart like Anubis did. This is the Ring…oh, what did it do? I don't remember. But this is the Eye, and it let you read people's minds and stuff. And this is the puzzle," Molly finally said, pointing to a box with the funny symbol scrawled in it. The book showed pictures of the puzzle pieces and said that no one had ever been able to solve it…" It slowly dawned on Molly. "Yugi! You solved it didn't you?!" Yugi nodded slowly. "Aw far out! Well then, if you like, I can come over when school starts and let you borrow all my books on ancient Egypt!"

"Yeah!" Yugi had said enthusiastically, nodding…

--

Molly had just been looking through her books when Seto and Mokuba came over. She didn't dare let either boy know that she had befriended the famous duelist, lest they both get mad at her for being a traitor or something.

"So…" Molly said, drawing out the word as she thought of something for them to do. "Who wants to play 'Settlers of Catan'?"

"Oh! I do!" Mokuba said. "I've heard that game is really fun!"

"That's what the guy who sold it to me said!" Molly said. "Seto, you play too!"

Seto grudgingly sat down on the floor to play the game as Molly and Mokuba dumped the contents of the box onto the floor.

--

Molly rushed into the limo and sat down next to Mokuba, her bag sitting on her legs. Seto and Mokuba both glanced at her for a moment before informing the driver that he could leave.

"What's the deal, Molls?" Mokuba asked her, though he knew perfectly well what was bothering her.

"It's cold outside," Molly muttered, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Nonsense," Seto said, "It's twenty-six degrees outside!"

"Fine! I don't like skirts. You always have to worry about the wind and stuff because your underwear might show. Happy?" Molly asked the brothers sourly.

Mokuba shrugged off Moll's discomfort. "Don't worry about it. If that happens, then I'll catch my pants on something and rip them. You've got to admit, ripping your pants is way worse than the wind catching your skirt." Molly laughed with Mokuba as the limousine stopped in front of the junior high. The two said goodbye to Seto and thanked the elderly chauffer for the ride.

"Wow!" Molly said, staring up at the school. "It's so big!" Mokuba laughed at his friend's amazement before seeing one of his friends. "Come on, Molly. I think that Satsuki found a spider!"

Molly gasped. "Really? Cool! I want to see it!" The two kids ran to the short boy with ear-length black hair that was waving them over.

--

**Molls, you are one wild and crazy kid!**

**And you complain too much. But I don't mind. School is really neat! I've made all these friends but I think they only want to be friends because of Seto. Except this one kid, Satsuki. He's cool, and his parents let him have a lizard! It eats bugs and stuff and it's wicked cool. Oh, did I tell you about how I got in trouble for the length of my hair? Satsuki did too, because it's not supposed to touch your clothes or something. But…I might have paid off a teacher or too. I'm 'finally putting my brother's money to good use,' as you always pester me to do. And thanks for the neat stuff from Italy! Tell your dad that we really appreciate that he thought about us. And tell your mom that we said 'hi!' I wonder if I could get Seto to let me get a lizard…but then again, after the hamster thing, I won't get my hopes up.**

**Penney Lane is in my ears!**

**Mokuba, the coolest guy you'll ever know.**

**--**

(1): Aibou-I haven't really got a solid definition for this, but from what I gather, 'aibou' is something like a term of endearment or closeness. The fact that Yugi and Yami share a body may be cause for Yami's use of the word.

(2): Irashaimasen-'Irashaimasen' translates into 'welcome.'

(3): Ojii-chan- means 'grandpa'. It's more of a slangy sort of use, the proper being 'Ojii-san'

That's it. Look forward to another chapter…when I get the chance to write again. . Let me know what you think!


End file.
